


Have Your Cake & Kiss It Too

by KaiserinAstraia



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Birthday Party, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Riku's a good boyfriend, everyone is happy, no beta we die like men, rated T just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiserinAstraia/pseuds/KaiserinAstraia
Summary: It's finally Sora's birthday, and Riku knows helovessurprises. So, what better than a surprise party?
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 73





	Have Your Cake & Kiss It Too

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to Sora and Kingdom Hearts! Kingdom Hearts has been apart of my life for over a decade, and it truly shaped me into the person I am today. I'm infinitely grateful to it's existence -- so, without further ado, let me give Sora the birthday party he deserves!

The trap was laid and ready. Sora had been successfully distracted by Lea, the chosen distractor due to his ceaseless and wandering conversational skills (a perfect match to Sora’s own). Meanwhile, throughout the day everyone else had prepared a buffet of desserts, hung up balloons and streamers, and set circular tables until all that was left was finishing touches and waiting. Any minute now, Lea would guide Sora back here. Riku had checked; unless the Tower decided to do something funny last minute, the only entrance to the surprise party was _this_ door, and Lea would lead Sora right here regardless. It was fool-proof.

Vanitas and Ven were smiling eerily at each other on either side of the door frame, a fully frosted cake in Vani’s arms. Under any other circumstances, Ven and Vani smiling at each other was cause for concern, or maybe an omen for another apocalypse -- but Sora created miracles, and so for a day like today, even those with the most tangled and complicated relationships could be mended.

Even Riku was unable to resist the cheer of Sora’s birthday -- he woke up unusually alert and couldn’t stop the smile from taking over his face. “ _It’s Sora’s birthday,_ ” he had thought with excitement like it was his own; he felt like a kid again. With a roll onto his boyfriend, he woke Sora up with a well-earned peppering of kisses. It was a good morning.

The only difficult part was staying away from Sora during most the day because he was spearheading the secret party efforts. Standing by the door with Ven, Vani, and Roxas, he could feel the giddiness in his _toes_ , but with nothing to do with the restless energy, he tapped his fingers against his crossed arms.

“What’s _taking_ them so long?” Vani growl-whispered, clicking his tongue to express his displeasure.

Roxas replied, muttering, “Lea is probably talking his ear off and forgot to bring him back.” Ven snickered into his hand.

Riku didn’t want to get anxious _yet_ about Sora’s whereabouts, so he looked toward the kitchen, where Terra, Xion, Namine, and Aqua were making last minute snacks directed by Minnie and Remmy. There were some worrying clanking sounds coming from them, but the voices still sounded chipper, so at least they were having fun. 

Ok, he was running out of distractions. Where _was_ Sora? 

He had wanted to resist tugging on their connection, because he didn’t want Sora to know anything was amiss, but -- well, desperate times. He found their bond effortlessly (it was always at the back of his mind, like a background hum to his life) and sent the feeling of a question, waiting for the response.

When he didn’t get it after a few moments, he was suspicious. Did Lea mess this up?

Riku turned towards the door, sighing in frustration. “I’ll go get--”

“Hey guys!” Sora’s voice said from behind them. “What are you doing?” 

They all whirled around. Sora stood there blankly, a cupcake in his hand with a massive bite already taken out of it. He chewed happily, and Riku just blinked. _How did he…?_

Faster than any of them could think, Vanitas surged forward. “H _appy--”_ Ven caught on and grabbed Sora’s wrist, “ _Birthday!”_ With an animalistic grin, Vanitas smashed the cake he held right into Sora’s face. The cake practically _exploded_ on impact, sending icing and crumbs flying off the tray and Sora, landing on all three of their clothes and the floor.

“Awww, Vani!” Sora cried, muffled. Laughing loudly, Ven put both hands into the mess, smearing the cake all over his face until it was even in Sora’s hair. “Aaaah!” 

For a brief moment, Ven and Vani’s cackles matched. Riku couldn’t help but snicker, too, wishing he could have recorded this on his gummiphone. Sora quickly recovered and got cake fisted in his hands to attack back, but he only got a nice smear on Ventus’s shirt as Vani teleported away. Cheater. 

A shout of “Happy birthday, Sora!” rang out from the kitchen, and Lea and Mickey joined in late from the doorway. Riku sent Lea a questioning glare, to which he shrugged sheepishly. With a roll of his eyes, Riku finally approached Sora, chuckling at Sora trying and failing to wipe his eyes.

“Happy birthday,” he said, a little quieter than the rest, before placing a cloth in Sora’s hand to wipe off with. 

“Riku!” he said, so happily that Riku felt his heart in his throat. Quickly wiping his eyes (ah, icing was still in his eyebrows--), Sora beamed up at him. “So _this_ is where you were all day!” 

“Aha, yeah,” he admitted, feeling a tad embarrassed, “sorry about that.”

“Hehe,” Sora laughed sweetly -- _too_ sweetly. “I know how you can make it up to me.” Before Riku could even blink, Sora was in his face. “I _missed_ you,” was all he said before kissing Riku and pulling him close, cake and all. 

Riku wasn’t sure whether to protest or just kiss back. The moist _squish_ between them and the cold, damp icing and cake on his cheeks was more than a little uncomfortable, but with the sickly-sweet icing coating Sora’s lips (and, now Riku’s too), it was hard not to just give in. Luckily, Sora didn’t give him much choice, as he kept kissing him over and over with exaggerated _muah_ ’s and lip smacks. Riku found himself laughing, chasing after Sora’s kisses in hopes of just one second longer. It was Sora’s birthday, so Riku could allow himself to be a little more sappy.

“C’ _mon_ , lovebirds! I want cake!” Lea called from a table behind them; Roxas, next to him, elbowed him and hissed, “ _rude_ , it’s _his_ birthday!” Xion just laughed. 

Sora pulled away, pink and grinning ear to ear. Riku smiled back. “I’ll get you for this,” Riku promised, wiping some cake off his cheek. It was a lost cause, though, because he could still feel it all over his face -- both their clothes would go straight to the wash after this.

Sora stuck his tongue out and winked. “Can’t wait.” 

The kitchen door swung open loudly, drawing their attention. Aqua came out carrying two large sheet cakes, one precariously balanced in each hand. She made it look effortless, but Riku knew they had to be heavy from all that icing. “Um, we weren’t sure which you’d like more, strawberry or vanilla? So, we made both… uh, which do you want to blow out your candles on?”

Sora grabbed Riku’s hand and tugged him over to the table closest to Aqua. “Ooooh, strawberry! But don’t worry, I’ll have a slice of both!” He meant it, too. His last birthday they went out to Remmy’s restaurant and ate through Remmy’s entire supply of Tarte aux Fruits. This time, they were prepared at least.

Grinning, Riku shook his head. Maybe they should have made this surprise party around lunchtime instead of dinner -- Sora was going to be bouncing off the walls for _hours_ after this. 

Tugging his hand again, Sora pulled a chair right up against his own where Riku was forced to sit, not that Riku minded. Sora kept Riku’s hand intertwined with his under the table, resting on his thigh. 

Aqua grinned at the two of them, and Terra helped her carefully place candles all across the cake. Seeing how many filled Riku’s chest with a dizzying mix of relief… love… gratefulness. He’d never had the guarantee they’d both make it, but by some miracle, they were able to celebrate the most important day of the year amongst their friends, together. Sora squeezed Riku’s hand -- Riku looked over to see Sora beaming again, eyes shining just a little more than usual . Riku squeezed back and rubbed small circles with his thumb.

A single Fire spell, and the candles were lit. Mickey started the ‘ _happy birthday’_ song, and though Riku always felt mortified to sing, he joined in with the others. Right at the end, a puff of blue magical sparkles appeared at the other end of their table, and the Fairy Godmother emerged, joining in the song seamlessly right at the end. She winked at Riku, and he smiled back. 

Sora took a massive intake of breath, ready to blow out the candles. “Ah-ah-ah!” the Fairy Godmother said. “Oh, I’m so glad I made it time!” With a flourish of her magic wand, more dazzling sparkles fell over the candles and cake. “Make a wish, my dear.”

Giggling, Sora replied. “Of course!” And with another ridiculously large breath, he paused with puffed up cheeks to stare at the cake with wide eyes and-- _woosh_ , he blew them out. 

Or, well, that was what was supposed to happen.

Instead, the candles _flew_ out of the cake like rockets, and soared across the room, higher and higher until they _burst_ into fireworks -- blue, red, purple, pink, green! The shapes were stars, hearts, outlines of Donald, Goofy, Mickey, and Sora himself.

Sora gasped. “Aha-- _wow!_ ” Riku just stared slack jawed. This was definitely not the candles he bought, nor safe _indoors_ , but they were so bright and brilliant Riku couldn’t find it in himself to care.

While everyone was staring up, the enchanted brooms took over on serving everyone slices of cake and distributing the other sweets -- probably a gift from Master Yen Sid. Turns out having extra tables was pointless, because everyone crammed into the one where Sora sat. When Riku looked again, the tabletop was filled to the _brim_.

“So,” Vanitas said, mouth already full of cake, “did you actually make a wish?” 

Sora nodded vigorously. “Of course I did!” Vani rolled his eyes, but he looked a little glad. 

“What’d you wish for?” Xion asked innocently, their wide eyes betraying their calm expression.

Before Sora could say, Riku interjected, “Can’t tell -- the wish won’t come true then.” In agreement, the King and Fairy Godmother nodded with happy grins.

“Oh yeah,” Sora said, shoveling more cake in his mouth. He looked so content, it teetered on dumb, but Riku could feel nothing but fondness. Their eyes met, Sora’s blue eyes sparkling much like Fairy Godmother’s magic, and suddenly their connection flooded with something Sora was trying to convey. Excitement… joy… _joy_ … and a small hint of desperation. 

Riku knew what Sora’s wish was, because the feeling was familiar. It was happiness so acute that he didn’t want to let it go, wanted to cup it in his hands and nurture it forever and etch it into his heart. Riku wanted to pull Sora into his arms and promise him Sora wouldn’t ever _have_ to let it go -- but he settled for a kiss to Sora’s forehead. Though Sora had wiped his face off, his skin still tasted like sugar. 

“You’re sweet,” Riku said mindlessly as he pulled away. Sora smiled and replied, “because you make me.”

Chest swelling with pride, Riku blushed and wrapped his arm around Sora’s shoulder as he leaned against Riku’s side. No one had a chance to tease them, because Sora asked childishly loud, “More cake, please!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this silly fic! I'm still celebrating Sora & Kingdom Hearts on the daily on Twitter at [KaiserinAstraia](https://twitter.com/KaiserinAstraia) if you're interested <3 
> 
> Oh and if you find any typos, please feel free to let me know so I can fix them ^^;;


End file.
